An Unexpected Love
by MaryFan1
Summary: You never know when true love may have been right in front of you the whole time. Mary/Lou.
1. Chapter 1

Mary Richards awoke to the soft cries of her newborn son. She had fed him about five a.m. and put him back to sleep and two hours later she knew those cries meant he was up for the day. She got up out of bed and went over to the crib which was located behind her sofa bed. This was not an ideal set up, a one room apartment, but it would have to do for now. She had only been home from the hospital a couple of days and she was beginning to feel quite overwhelmed. This wasn't how it was supposed to be when she had a baby. She was supposed to be married, supposed to be happy. It wasn't that she was unhappy but this just wasn't how it was supposed to be. She had gone on a vacation approximately nine months ago to Mexico. Just a little R and R but something happened she didn't count on. She'd had one too many pina coladas and ended up in bed with some guy she didn't even know. She didn't tell anyone, she was too ashamed. She returned home putting the one night stand behind her. Until two months later when she started feeling sick and went to the doctor thinking she had the flu. But what she had was a baby. She didn't even know the father's last name, or maybe she was too drunk that night to remember if he told her. She had never been so scared. How could she take care of a baby alone? But she had no choice. So four days ago she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. She named him Matthew Reed Richards. Reed was her father's middle name and she always like the name Matthew. Now as she went over to the crib and picked up her precious little boy and looked into his eyes, she was still overwhelmed but with a love she never knew she could feel for anyone.

"Good morning, sweet boy." She said cradling him close, "Did you sleep well?" she asked

Matthew cooed obviously content in his mother's arm. She walked over to the rocking chair, sat down and rocked him as he lay against her shoulder, "So, what would you like to do today? We could go to the park. How would you like that? It might be fun to get out, at least for a while." She had no idea if it was okay for a newborn to be outside. There was so much she didn't know

"I imagine Grandma will be her again. She's over the moon for you, Mattie." She told him, "Are you hungry again?" Mattie was reaching for her breast and she unbuttoned her pajama top and he wasted no time latching on, "Well, well, well, you were hungry." She sat and let him eat, looking down at him and smiling. The foolishness of her one night stand seemed to fade in these moments with her son

After he was done she called Phyllis and asked her to keep an eye on him while she showered and ate some breakfast. She was grateful strangely enough for Phyllis being here. Rhoda was in New York now and she missed her terribly. She was the first person she called when she found out she was pregnant. She cried and Rhoda just let her and told her everything would be okay. Rhoda promised to come visit as soon as possible but she was newly married and moving on with her life. Mary came out of the bathroom feeling better after a shower. Phyllis was sitting on the couch, holding Matthew and it appeared she enjoyed playing the part of Aunt.

"There's Mommy." Phyllis said pointing to Mary as she walked into the kitchen, "See, she wasn't gone long."

Mary smiled as she poured some orange juice, "I can't thank you enough for helping me, Phyl. I don't want to leave him by himself even just for few minutes."

"Oh, think nothing of it. He's a good baby." She said seeming perfectly happy to keep holding him, "By the way, Mary, have you given anymore thought to finding a bigger place?"

"No, because I can't afford a bigger place without a bigger paycheck." She said pouring some cereal into a bowl, "I can't even really afford Matthew." She said only half joking

"Well, I heard the apartment on the first floor is going to be available soon. The girl who lives there now is getting married."

"How much is the rent?" Mary asked walking out of the kitchen and sitting at the table

"Two twenty five." Phyllis said

Mary shook her head, "Well, what does Matthew need food for?" She joked, "Because I could barely afford to feed myself paying that for rent."

"Why don't you ask for a raise?" Phyllis suggested, "You certainly need it now and I'm sure Lou would help you."

"I can't ask him for a raise. I don't want to take advantage of him. He's been so wonderful, I hate to do that."

"Mary, you need the money. It's not like you want to buy new dress. You have a baby to care for." She said look down at Matthew

"I know." Mary said taking another bite of cereal

"Then, do it." Phyllis encouraged her, "Is he coming by this morning before work?"

"I think so." She looked at her watch, "He'll probably be here soon."

Mary finished her cereal and Phyllis left to go to one of her many committee meetings. Mary sat again in the rocking chair with Matthew reading him a story. Not that he could understand it but he seemed captivated by his mother's voice. She was almost finished when there was a knock at the door. She got up with Matthew and went to answer it, finding Lou on the other side.

"Hi, I just wanted to check on you." He said smiling

Mary smiled back, "We're glad you did." She said, "Come on in."

He stepped inside and shut the door, "So how's the quarterback?" He asked. He was convinced Matthew was going to be a star football player.

Matthew lay against her shoulder, "Oh, he's fine. He's been fed, read to and I think we're going to make our first trip to the park today." She put him in the bassinette and covered him with a light blanket

Lou walked over to her, "And how's mom?" he asked his tone taking on concern

She smiled slightly again, "I'm okay, we're hanging in there."

"It'll get better." He didn't know what else to say. He knew how overwhelmed she was

Tears formed in her eyes, "I hope so because I have no idea what I'm doing." She began to cry

He pulled her into his arms, "It's alright, I'm here. I'll always be here." He rubbed her back gently

She let him hold her for a moment, "I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Well, you'll never have to find out." He assured her, "I'm here for you and Matthew, always."

She pulled back and smiled, "Thank you, Lou." She had stopped calling him Mr. Grant a long time ago. It just seemed absurd to be so formal with someone who was in the delivery room with you when you had a baby.

"You don't have to thank me." He said looking at his watch, "I better get to the office. You know, everyone misses you already."

Mary smiled, she missed everyone too, "Speaking of work," She began, "I … I need to ask you something."

"Anything." He replied

"Well, I can't really raise a baby in a one room apartment and I can't afford a bigger place so I as wondering…"

"How much do you need?" He asked

"Oh, well, I uh, I think at least a hundred more a month for rent but everything will cost more now, food, clothes for him." She explained

"Would two hundred more a month, after taxes help?" He asked

"Can you do that, Lou?"

"Don't worry, it's done." He said

"What do you mean?" She asked

"I already got it approved." He told her, "You think I didn't realize you would need more money now?"

She hugged him tightly, "You are wonderful, you know?"

"Yeah, I know" he joked, "I really do need to go. I'll stop by tonight, okay?"

"We'll be here." She assured him following him to the door

"Goodbye, Mary." He said

"Goodbye, Lou."


	2. Chapter 2

Lou stopped by to see Mary and the baby after work just like he said he would. He called and told her he would bring her dinner and he picked up take out from her favorite Chinese place. When he arrived he could hear crying from inside her apartment. He wasn't sure if it was Matthew, Mary or both. But obviously things were chaotic. He figured he arrived just in time.

"Mary." He called from the hallway

Mary was holding Matthew trying to get him to quiet crying, "Oh, Lou, come on in." She yelled over her sons cries

He came inside and immediately went to her and took the baby, "Here, let me try. You go take a hot bath or something." He handed her the food and she sat it down on the coffee table

She was a wreck and knew she looked it. The day hadn't gone as she had hoped. Matthew had been fussy all day. Her mother had come over for a while earlier in the day and gave her some relief but the baby just wouldn't stop crying. He'd been so good up until now.

"Lou, are you sure?" She asked

"Yeah, just go take care of yourself for a while." He told her

She kissed Matthew and went to take a hot bath. When she came back out all was quiet and Lou was putting the Chinese food on plates.

"Where's Mattie?" She asked

Lou came out of the kitchen and sat the plates on the table, "He's asleep in his crib."

Mary walked over to the crib and looked down at her son who was out like a light. She reached down and caressed his soft little cheek, "How did you do it?"

"Oh, I've had plenty of experience getting babies to sleep. I just told him my stories about Iwa Jima in 1958. That will put anyone to sleep." He joked, "Come on and eat. I poured you some wine."

She walked over and took a seat at the table, "I can't believe it. I've been trying to calm him down all day.

"You learn the trick of the trade over time." He told her

She looked down at the plate, "You got my favorite, kung pau chicken."

He smiled and took a drink of wine, "I remembered how you craved it when you were pregnant." He said, "I hope you haven't gotten tired of it."

She took a bite, "Oh, no. I still love it."

"You know, I feel like I should make a toast." He said

She lifted her glass, "To what?"

He thought for a moment, "To Kung Pau Chicken and babies that finally go to sleep."

After dinner Lou cleaned up and Mary checked on Matthew. He was still sleeping peacefully. She sat on the sofa, the fatigue setting in. She used to think working all day was draining, even though she loved her job, but staying home and caring for an infant was a whole other kind of tired.

Lou came out of the kitchen with two more glasses of wine and joined her on the sofa, "Here you go." He handed her a glass

She took a drink, "Thank you." She said, "For everything."

"You don't have to keep thanking me. I know it's hard doing this alone." He took a drink

She looked at him her brown eyes betraying her weariness, "I've never been so scared in my life, Lou. I don't know anything babies or raising a little boy."

He put his arm around her and she snuggled up next to him, "I know but I promise you I'll always be here for you and Matthew. You won't be alone as long I'm here."

She started to say something but the fatigue won out and she drifted off to sleep in his arms. He didn't move as not to risk waking her up. He worried about her. He had worried about her from the moment he found out she was pregnant.

_Mary knocked on his office door. This was hardest thing she had ever had to tell anyone but she knew that Lou wouldn't pass any judgment and just listen._

"_Come in." He replied in his usual gruff manner _

_She came in and shut the door, "Mr. Grant, can I talk to you for a minute?"_

_He looked up from the papers on his desk and could tell she was bothered by something, "Of course." He gestured for her to sit _

_She took a seat across from him. She tried to form the words to tell him but all she could do was look down at her hands. She finally looked up, "Mr. Grant…I um…I'm…" She stammered _

"_Mary, just spit it out." _

"_This isn't easy, Mr. Grant." She said, "But I…I just came from my doctor's appointment and I'm …I'm"_

_He got up came around to the front of his desk and sat on the edge. He was growing truly concerned now, "Are you alright? Are you sick?"_

_She looked up, tears forming in her eyes, "No, I'm not sick, I'm…I'm pregnant." _

"_You're what?" He asked, surely he heard wrong _

"_Pregnant." _

He couldn't believe it when she told him the whole story about Mexico. It was certainly unlike her to do something like that but she had been drinking more than she normally did and anyone can do something out of the norm when that happens. Over the course of her pregnancy he was right there beside her, in Lamaze class, coming over after work sometimes just to keep her company. He loved taking care of her. He had gotten divorced the previous year and his relationship with Charlene McGuire had ended when she went on tour with some band. He liked feeling needed and he felt less lonely too.

_They were on the couch about to watch a movie after dinner. She leaned up against him and he put his arm around her._

"_Are you sure you wouldn't rather watch a game or a fight or something?" She asked _

"_Nah, if you want to watch Charade, that's fine with me." He assured her _

_She smiled, "Well, it is one of my favorites." She said, "Oh." She exclaimed and brought her hand to her belly_

"_What is it?" He asked _

_She looked at him, "The baby, I just felt it move for the first time." She was around twenty weeks and this was the first time she had really felt more than a flutter. She instinctively reached for his hand and pressed it to her abdomen, "Can you feel it?" _

_He felt a slight movement, "Yeah, it's amazing isn't it?" Without thinking he caressed her stomach_

_Tears formed in her eyes and she nodded, "I'm glad you're here." She told him, "I wouldn't have had anyone to share it with otherwise." _

_He put his arm around her again and she relaxed against him, "I'll be here, always." _

And he meant it. He quietly got up and without even waking she stretched out on the couch. He covered her with a blanket and walked over to check on Matthew who was still sleeping. His day long tantrum must have worn him out. Lou took a seat in the chair and for the next few hours watched her sleep until he finally drifted off himself.

**SIX MONTHS LATER **

Mary had returned to work after three months and she found herself in that quandary that every working mother faced, feeling guilty for not being at home but feeling guilty when she was home not being at work. Dottie watched Matthew every day, coming to Mary's apartment. Mary had moved into the bigger apartment downstairs and the raise was certainly helping her take care of her son. Matthew was six months old and already had quite a little personality. He seemed comfortable around everyone and was quite a ham. He had beautiful long eye lashes like his mother but his eyes were a brilliant green, a striking contrast to the dark hair that was beginning to come in.

Lou came out of his office, "Hey, Mary, I thought I'd bring a pizza over tonight."

"Oh, Lou, I'm sorry but I'm meeting someone for dinner." She told him. For the past six months he had come over almost every night to be with her and Matthew. She felt like he needed a break. After all they saw each other all day long now. But she loved seeing him with Matthew.

He looked a little disappointed, "Oh, okay." He walked back into his office

Murray was typing away but couldn't help but overhear or notice how much time they spent together. He wondered if it was really just about being supportive and being there for Matthew

Mary turned to him, "Huh." She breathed out, "I would have thought he would want a break from us. But he seemed disappointed."

"Well, he has been spending a lot of time with you and Matthew. He probably won't know what to do with himself."

She looked over at his door, "Yeah, I guess you're right." She got up and knocked on his door and poked her head in, "You okay?"

He looked up, "I'm fine, why?"

She came in and closed the door, "Oh, you just seemed a little disappointed when I said I was having dinner with someone."

"No, I wasn't disappointed," He assured her, "In fact, there's a poker game I can get in tonight since I won't be coming over to your place. So is this a date?"

Mary laughed, she hadn't given dating a thought in over a year, "No, Lou, my friend Gayle Fowler is in town." Gayle was her best friend in college

"Oh." He replied

She sat down across from him, "Lou, you know I appreciate everything you've done but you should be doing things you enjoy, not spending almost every night with me and Mattie."

"That is what I enjoy doing, Mary." He confessed, "I…I feel needed."

Mary finally understood some of what must be going on with him, "You still miss Charlene don't you?"

He shrugged, "I didn't say anything about Charlene."

"You didn't have to." She replied

"Look, Mary if you don't want me to come over anymore, just say so." He said with a mix of hurt and anger in his voice

"Lou, that's not it. I just want you to be happy."

"Spending time with you …and Matthew makes me happy."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Mary met Gayle at Emilio's and she was very excited to see her old friend. They had been very close in college and had kept in touch intermittently over the years. Gayle knew about Matthew and Mary felt comfortable telling her at least some of what happened. Gayle had already gotten a table when Mary arrived.

Gayle stood up and gave her old friend a hug when Mary came to the table, "Mary, it is so good to see you."

Mary pulled back, "Oh, you too, Gayle. You look terrific."

Gayle smiled, "So do you. How did you lose the baby weight so fast? It took me almost a year with my last one."

Mary sat down at the table, "Oh, well, not having time to eat helps." She quipped

"Well, let's get it over with." Gayle said, "Show me some pictures of this handsome boy of yours."

"I thought you'd never ask." Mary pulled out her billfold and handed it to Gayle

Gayle looked at the pictures and smiled, "He's beautiful, and those eyes are something."

"Thank you." Mary said taking back her billfold, "He's the best thing that ever happened to me."

Gayle looked at Mary sympathetically, "How are you doing, Mary?"

Mary sighed, "I'm doing…okay." She said, "It's hard but my mother watches Matthew while I work and Lou has been wonderful."

"Lou? I thought, well… I thought Matthew's father was…"

"Oh, Lou isn't Mattie's father. He's my boss." She explained, "He's also one of my dearest friends and he's wonderful with Matthew."

"Sounds like you really care for him." Gayle said, "Are you sure he's just a friend?"

"Yes, he's just a friend, Gayle." Mary insisted, "But he was right there with me through the whole thing."

"Do tell." Gayle said smiling

_The Lamaze instructor stood at the front of the class and was instructing them on their breathing. Lou and Mary were in the back row. He was sitting behind her and she was leaned up against him._

"_Hee hee hee." She breathed in and out _

"_That's great, Mary. You're doing great." _

"_Thanks, Coach." She quipped _

"_Alright class." The instructor said looking at her watch, "That's it for tonight. But be sure and practice the exercises at home over the next week." _

_Lou got up and helped Mary to her feet, "You hungry? We could stop and get you some ice cream." _

"_I think I could be persuaded." She said running her hand over her abdomen_

_One of the other couples in the class walked over to them. They were young and this was probably their first child._

"_Hi, Mary right?" The woman asked _

"_Yes and this is…Lou." She replied _

"_I'm Susan and this is my husband Ben. Some of us are going out for coffee and we wondered if you'd like to join us."_

_Mary and Lou looked at each other, "Well, we…we'd like that." Mary said _

"_Sure." Lou agreed, whatever she wanted was fine with him _

_They went to a little coffee shop down the street from where they had their class. It was four couples including Lou and Mary. They sat and listened to the other talk for the most part. Until Susan addressed them _

"_So how long have you two been married, Mary?" She asked innocently _

_Another looked passed between them, "Oh, we're not married." Mary said _

"_Oh, well, I…I'm sorry. Boy was that dumb of me." Susan replied _

_Lou spoke up to try and get them out of this, "We plan on it after the baby is born." _

_Mary tried to hide her surprise, "Uh, yeah, after the baby." He was doing his best to protect her honor, even with perfect strangers _

"_Well, hey, whatever works." Alison shrugged and took a drink of coffee_

_They arrived back at Mary's apartment and he came in with her. He hated leaving her by herself but he would never ask to stay all night. _

"_Well, I'd offer you coffee but…"  
><em>

"_Yeah, I've had my fill." He said, "I guess I should go. It's getting kind of late." _

"_You can stay for a while, if you like." She offered, "I'd like the company."_

_He smiled, "Alright." _

_She walked down into the living room and sat on the sofa, "Why don't we see what's on TV?" _

_He walked over and turned on the the television, "Okay, what do you want to watch?" _

"_I think there's a documentary on channel six about Henry the Eighth." She replied _

_He turned the dial, "Channel six it is." He joined her on the sofa putting his arm around her_

_She was silent for a moment, "Lou, you didn't have to lie back at the coffee shop about us getting married." _

"_I know." He said, "But it was either that or have them wondering what was going on if we told them I'm not the father." _

"_You were very sweet to protect my honor." She leaned closer against him, "You know there are people at work who do think you're the father." _

_He shrugged, "Yeah, I know." _

"_You don't mind letting them think that?" She asked _

"_No, why should I mind?" He asked _

"_Because you know how people talk." She said looking away_

_He turned her face back to him, "Let them talk." He said, "Unless they're saying ugly things about you. Are they?"_

"_No, I don't think so, just office gossip, I think." _

"_Well, if they start saying things about you, I wanna know about it." He insisted _

"_I don't know what I'd do without you." She said her eyes misty with tears_

_He caressed her swollen abdomen, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." _

Mary arrived home after dinner with Gayle about 9:30. Her mother was reading and Matthew was in his room sleeping

'Hi, Mom." She said upon entering

"How was dinner sweetheart?" Dottie asked as Mary hung up her coat

"Oh, it was nice. It was really good to see Gayle again." She told her, "How's Mattie?"

"He's fine, Honey. I haven't heard a peep out of him

"Well, I think I'll go look in on him and get to bed. I'm beat." She said

Dottie got up and headed for the door, "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself Sweetheart."

"Thanks, Mom." She said smiling, "For everything."

Dottie smiled back, "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Dear."

"Good night."

Mary walked into the nursery and checked on Mattie. She smiled looking at her soon, sleeping so peacefully. There were times when she was so scared she didn't think she could do it and there were other times, like this, when all fear faded and the love she felt for her little boy made her feel like they would be okay, after all. Mattie started to fuss and soon he was crying again. She picked him up and sat in the rocking chair.

"It's alright, Sweetie. I'm here." She rubbed his little back and his crying began to cease, "I missed you too."

She heard the phone ring in the distance, "Well, I wonder who that could be?" She got up and carried him into the living room and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hi, it's me." Lou said

"Oh, hi." She said, "I thought you were at a poker game."

"Yeah well, I wasn't having any luck so I came home." He explained, "How's my boy?"

She had Mattie sitting on her hip, "Oh, he's fine, a little fussy but I think he's about to go back to dream land any minute." She whispered to Matthew, "It's Uncle Lou."

"Well, I just wanted to see if you two were okay." He said, "How was your dinner?"

"Oh, it was nice catching up with Gayle." She replied, "Listen, I appreciate you calling but I do need to get the big guy back to bed."

"Right, of course." He agreed, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yes, tomorrow." She said, "Good night Lou."

"Good night, Mary."

She hung up the phone, "Well, sweetie, let's get you back to bed, huh?"

She walked back into the nursery but when tried to put him down he started fussing again so she sat back down in the rocking chair, "Mattie, please let Mommy get some sleep, huh? What's the matter?"

He started to calm down, "You should be out like a light right now." She couldn't figure out what was wrong and then it hit her. Most nights Lou helped put him to bed and he wasn't there, "Did you miss Uncle Lou tonight?" She rubbed his back, "He's pretty special, isn't he?" She rocked him back and forth and finally his little eyes closed unable to fight it. She got up and gently laid him back down

She stood there for a moment watching him, "You're Uncle Lou loves you very much. We're both very lucky to have him in our lives."

She walked toward the door and looked back at the crib, "Far luckier than I deserve." She said as she quietly shut the door


	4. Chapter 4

**EIGHTEEN MONTHS LATER**

Over the past year and half there had been quite an upheaval in Mary's life. She along with Murray, Lou and Sue Ann were fired from WJM. She was scared to death she wouldn't be able to care for Matthew or herself but right before he severance ran out she found a job at channel six. It was a bigger station and even more money. She was actually in charge of the news. She loved it but missed the closeness she had with her friends and WJM. But she and Lou continued their dance around the underlying feelings that neither even realized might be there. He was the father figure in Matthew's life and someone for her lean on. But there was someone else in her life. Well, sort of. Her friend Gayle Fowler had introduced her to a business associate of her husband, Brian. His name was Joe Warner and when Gayle found out he had recently split up with his girlfriend she immediately thought of Mary. Gayle had met Lou a couple of times when she stopped by Mary's apartment. She could see immediately the devotion he had to Matthew and how much he cared for Mary but if all they were was friends and that's what Mary kept insisting, she figured she might as well introduce her to someone. Joe was funny, smart, successful and had very little baggage. After they met over dinner with Gayle and Brian at La Bella, he called her and asked her out. Her parents were busy that night so when she mentioned to Lou that she had a date he agreed to watch Matthew. He was keeping Matthew occupied while Mary finished getting ready.

"So, Mattie, how about we watch the hockey game?" Lou suggested. They were sitting on the sofa, Mattie had his footie pajamas on and he was getting tired

"Sure, Daddy." Matthew agreed curling up next to him. He had started calling Lou 'Daddy' as soon as he started talking and Mary worried that it might make Lou feel awkward or that they expected more of him than he was willing to give but he never complained and so she didn't try to explain to her two year old who he really was

A few minutes later the doorbell rang, "Lou, could you get that, please?" Mary called from the bathroom

"Yeah." He got up and went to the door and opened it.

Joe was on the other side, "Hi. Is this Mary Richard's apartment?"

"Yeah, come on in." Lou said eyeing him as Joe stepped inside, "Mary will be ready in a minute."

Matthew stood up on the couch, "Daddy, juice please."

"Oh, well we'll see if Mommy says it's okay."

_Daddy? _ Joe thought, _What is going on here?_

Mary came out looking lovely in a black dress, "Hi, Joe."

He smiled, "Hi." He said, "You look terrific."

"Thank you." She said, "So I guess you two met." She looked at Lou who had sat back down on the couch with Matthew

"Well, not officially." Joe said

"Oh, well, Joe Warner, Lou Grant."

"Nice to meet you." Joe said as Lou got up and extended his hand over the back of the couch

"And this handsome guy is my son, Matthew." She said

Joe walked around the couch and faced Matthew, "Well, Matthew, I promise to get your mommy home early." He assured him and Matthew grinned

"Good night, Sweetie." Mary bent over the back of the couch and kissed Matthew, "You behave yourself and go to bed when you're told." She said then looked at Lou, "And you, behave yourself and no girls. I'm not paying you to sit here and neck on my couch." She joked

Lou laughed, "Don't worry we're gonna kick back and watch the game for a while then I'll put him to bed"

Matthew imitated Lou and leaned back against the couch, "Yeah kick back." He raised his arms and put them behind his head

"Oh great, is that what you teach him when I'm not around?" She said and turned to Joe, "Sorry, I'm ready."

"That's alright, we've still got time." He said as they walked to the door

She turned back, "Goodnight."

"Have fun." Lou said, "Mattie tell Mommy bye."

He looked over at his mother, "Bye Mommy."

She and Joe arrived at The Twelve Trees and were seated within a few minutes. They ordered some wine and looked over the menu.

They made small talk but he finally decided to see if could find out exactly what was going on with Lou, "You know I know this is just our first official date but you are full of surprises."

Mary took a drink of wine and smiled, "Oh? How's that?"

"Well, most women don't have their son's father babysitting while they're on a date."

"Oh, Lou's not Matthew's father." She explained

"Well, you might want to tell one of them that. He called him Daddy." Joe said

Mary exhaled, "Joe, it's complicated but Lou was my boss for years and well, aside from my father he's the only consistent male presence in Matthew's life. But he's not really his father."

"Oh, that clears things up." Joe quipped taking a drink

Mary smiled, "Maybe I'll tell you more, someday." She said, "But Lou is just a very dear friend."

"Good, because I like you, Mary and I wouldn't want to have to beat him up." He joked

They had a wonderful time at dinner and when they returned to her apartment she invited him in for a drink. It had been so long since she had dated she almost forgot how. She unlocked the door and they came in to find Lou asleep on the couch with Matthew curled up on top of him. Mary smiled at the sweetness of it.

"Maybe I should go, Mary." Joe suggested.

"No, just let me get him to bed." She walked over and gently picked him up. He didn't even wake up, "I'll just be a minute."

Lou woke up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He sat up and looked around, "Oh, you're back."

Mary smiled, "Yes, I'm gonna put Mattie down." She whispered and left the room

Lou stood up, "Well, my work here is done." He walked over and got his coat, "Tell Mary I'll call her tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah sure." Joe assured him and Lou walked out the door. He took a seat on the sofa and waited for Mary to come back out. He wasn't sure exactly the situation was but he did know that Mary was special. It didn't take long to discover that

After a few minutes Mary returned, "Oh, did Lou leave?"

"Yeah, he said he'd call you tomorrow." Joe informed her, "Mary, are you sure there's nothing between you two?"

"Joe, if there were, I wouldn't have gone out with you." She said walking over to the bar, "Would you like a brandy or a scotch?"

"Scotch would be great." He said

She poured his drink and herself a brandy then joined him on the sofa, "I had a great time tonight."

"Me too." He said, "I'd like to see you again, if you want."

"I'd like that very much." She told him

**THE NEXT DAY-SUNDAY**

Mary was in the kitchen baking chocolate chip cookies and Matthew was sitting on the counter watching her. He had finished all his lunch and she promised if he did they could bake cookies.

"Are they ready, Mommy?" Matthew asked

"In a minute, Sweetie." She replied

"Where's Daddy?" He asked

"Well, I think he's at home." Mary explained

"Oh." Matthew responded

There was a knock on the door. Mary walked over and picked Matthew up off the counter and put him down, "Go wash your hands, then we'll eat the cookies."

"Okay." He dashed down the hall to the bathroom

Mary went to answer the door and found Gayle on the other said, "Hey, come on in."

Gayle stepped inside, "Well, I guess I could have called but I just had the details in person."

"Details?" Mary asked

"You're date." She reminded her, "With Joe." Gayle took a seat at the breakfast bar

Mary smiled as she took the cookies out of the oven, "It was nice. I think we'll go out again."

"That's it?" Gayle probed, "Come on, Mary. He's handsome, funny and successful. Are you telling me there weren't any sparks?"

Mary got out a plate to put the cookies on after they cooled, "I really like him, Gayle, but we've only had one date."

The phone rang, "Excuse me." Mary said walking over to answer it, "Hello…Oh, Hi." It was Lou, "I wish you hadn't just run off like that…well I appreciate you watching him for me…Yeah sure, he'd probably love that…alright I'll see you in a while…bye." She hung up and walked back to the kitchen

"I take it that wasn't Joe." Gayle said

"No, it was Lou. He's coming by and taking Mattie to the park with his grandson." She replied putting the cookies on the plate

"So he watched Matthew while you were on your date last night?"

"Yeah, my parents were busy." Mary said, "You want a cookie?"

Gayle shook her head, "No." She replied, "So wasn't that just the tiniest bit awkward? I mean for Lou to be here when Joe came to pick you up."

"Awkward?" Mary asked arching an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Mary, I cannot believe you are still so blind." Gayle said in all frankness, "He's in love with you." She finally had to say something since Lou was brought up

"Gayle, have a cookie." Mary said handing her one trying to shut her up

"Mary, the couple of time I've been around when he's here it's as obvious as the nose on your face."

"That's ridiculous." Mary insisted, "And why are you even bringing this up? You introduced me to Joe."

"Mary, I don't care who you go out with and if you and Lou are really just friends then I'll shut up." Gayle promised

"Well, we are and thank you." She said


	5. Chapter 5

For the past few months Mary and Joe had been dating and growing closer. It had been a long time since she had felt this way about anyone. He was terrific with Matthew and not only was caring, warm and funny, he was one of the few men she'd ever known comfortable with showing affection. She was sometimes a little taken aback by his public displays of affection. They were at a ballgame a few weeks ago and he just leaned over and kissed her, and not just any kiss, one of those that you don't want to end. She was learning to be more open herself and she was grateful for Joe helping her to learn how. But one person she had no trouble showing affection was Matthew. She still marveled at the love she felt for him. But there was yet another person in their lives who they seemed to be seeing less of these days and she missed him. Lou still came around and spent time with Matthew but the dynamic seemed to have changed with Joe in the picture. She didn't want that to change their friendship and Matthew adored him. But he had taken to Joe too. One thing about being a single mother is that it weeds out the worst of the lot. Any man who would seriously date a woman with a child couldn't be too bad and Joe seemed to have no qualms about dating someone who was a packaged deal. Today was Saturday and the three of them had just finished dinner and Matthew was sitting with Joe on the couch watching a game while Mary cleaned up the kitchen.

"So, Mattie, who do you like in the game? Pittsburg or Kansas?" Joe asked

Mattie looked up at Joe, "Pitburg." He said with a grin

"Really?" Joe asked, "I don't know, buddy, I think Kansas looks pretty good."

Mary smiled as she watched them together, "Hey, just don't teach him to bet. I really don't want my toddler turning into a card shark."

"Don't worry we're just having a friendly discussion about the game, right Mattie?" Joe asked tickling him

Mary walked into the living room, "Sweetie, it's about time for bed."

"Aww, Mom." Joe teased

"Aww Mom." Matthew echoed

Mary couldn't help but laugh a little. She looked at Joe, "You are a terrible influence on my son." She joked then picked Matthew up, "Come on, Mattie."

"Why don't we both put him to bed?" Joe said getting up, "Would you like that, Mattie?"

Matthew nodded and Mary smiled, "Alright."

They walked into the nursery and Mary laid him down in his bed, "Good night, sweetie."

Joe leaned over and ruffled his dark hair, "Good night, Champ."

Matthew grabbed his favorite stuffed animal and closed his eyes

Mary and Joe quietly walked out and returned to the living room. She walked over to the bar, "You want a drink?"

"Scotch would be great." He said taking a seat on the sofa

She poured their drinks and joined him, "You certainly have a way with my son."

Joe smiled, "He's a terrific little boy." He said, "And his mom is pretty terrific too." He leaned in to kiss her

She smiled as their lips parted, "It's been a long time since anyone has showered me with this kind of attention. When you're a single parent a lot of men run for the hills."

"Mary, I'm not going anywhere." He assured her, "I love you and I love Matthew."

"Love?" She asked, "Are you sure you want to make that kind of commitment to us? Because I'm forever a package deal. "

Joe smiled, "I know that and my eyes are wide open to what it means." He said, "But you haven't said how you feel."

She sighed heavily, "Joe, for the past few weeks I've been trying to sort out my feelings for you and I do love you. But everything I do doesn't just affect me. I can't have someone coming into my son's life and letting him get attached only to walk away. So if you do have any qualms…"

"I just told you I don't." He reiterated

She nodded, "I know, I just want you to be sure."

He leaned in and kissed her again, "I've never been this sure about anything."

"I'm not always that good at opening up. It's been a long time since I've let myself feel this way about someone. My heart is kind of fragile."

He took her hands in his, "I don't know what happened to frighten you but your heart is safe with me. I promise you that."

"Well, I guess I'm just going to have to throw caution to the wind." She said, "But something tells me you're worth it."

Joe shifted and leaned back against the couch, "Then why don't you start by telling me about Matthew's father?"

"Joe, I don't know if I'm ready to tell you." She admitted, "It's not that easy to talk about."

"Mary, nothing you say will change how I feel about you." He assured her, "I haven't said anything but I need to know. Could he come back in the picture?"

Mary understood what he was asking, "Joe, I was never in love with Matthew's father." She said, "I don't even know how he is."

"You don't know who his father is?" Joe asked

She laughed a little in spite of the situation, "I didn't mean it like that." She took a deep breath, "I went on vacation to Mexico and had one too many drinks and ended up in bed with some guy I didn't even know."

"So he doesn't even know about Matthew?"

"No, he doesn't. I don't remember his last name or where he was from. I guess I could have called the hotel and asked them to look through their records but they don't give out that kind of information anyway."

"I wished you told me sooner." He said

She leaned against him and he put his arm around her, "I was ashamed, Joe. I'd never done anything like that."

"What's there to be ashamed of?" He asked, "You have a terrific kid. Isn't that what's important?"

She pulled back and looked at him, "You really are something."

He kissed her again, "I know."

**SUNDAY**

Lou had called Murray to see if he could get together and play golf. He wasn't quite sure what to do with himself since he didn't see Mary and Matthew that much anymore. He still spent time with Matthew but the dynamic between him and Mary was different. He and Murray were on the fourth hole and Lou had been pretty quiet.

"You know Lou I'm kind of surprised you called Lou, I thought you'd be with Mary and Matthew." Murray said lining up his shot

"Oh, well, you know, since she started seeing this guy, Joe, I don't see them much anymore."

The hint of sadness in his voice was not lost on Murray, "You really miss them don't you?"

"Look, let's just drop it." Lou insisted, "Just take your shot, will ya?"

"Fine, but if you have feelings for her you better tell her before things get serious with this guy." Murray said, "Marie ran into her at the store the other day and she told me Mary told her all about Joe and she seemed very smitten."

"Feelings?" Lou questioned, "I don't have any feelings for Mary except friendship and I miss seeing my friend as much as we used to. Now take your shot!"

"Fine, but I know you and you've had feelings for her for longer than you think." Murray said then took his shot

After their game Lou went home and as hard as he tried he couldn't stop thinking about what Murray said. He'd never even considered he felt anything for Mary beyond friendship. They'd known each other about ten years and through her pregnancy and beyond he'd promised her he'd be there for her and Matthew. He even let Matthew call him daddy. It never occurred to him for whatever reason that she would date anyone. But was he jealous or just missing a friend and her little boy? He needed to figure this out and talk to her.

TBC…Mary has a decision to make


	6. Chapter 6

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

Mary and Joe returned to her apartment from dinner at La Bella, this time by themselves. Mary let them in and her mother was sitting on the sofa reading.

"Hi, Mom." Mary said as Joe helped her off with her coat

"Hi, Dottie." Joe said taking off his own coat and hanging it up

"Hi, you two, how was dinner?" She asked getting up

"Oh, it was great. How was Matthew?" Mary asked

"Perfect as usual." Dottie said, "Well, I'll be getting out of your way." She walked over and grabbed her coat

"Thanks, Mom."

"Oh, you don't have to thank me." Dottie said, "I'll talk to you tomorrow." She said opening the door, "Good night."

"Good night, Mom." Mary shut the door behind her, "So, you want a drink? The usual?"

Joe sat down on the sofa, "Yeah, that's fine."

She poured the drink and brought it over to him, "I'll just go check on Mattie. I'll be right back."

As soon as she left the room Joe reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. _This is it,_ he thought, _I'm gonna do it._

Mary came back in and joined him on the sofa and he quickly put it back in his pocket, "Sleeping like a log, thank goodness."

He leaned in and kissed her, "Good." He said when their lips parted, "Because there is something I want to talk you about and it's very important."

She smiled, "Hmm, aren't we mysterious?"

"There's no mystery here, Mary." He said, "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He pulled out the box and opened it, "Will you marry me?"

She was speechless as she stared at the beautiful diamond ring, "Oh, Joe. I…I …are you sure this is what you want?"

"More than I've ever wanted anything." He assured her, "I want to be your husband."

"What about Matthew?" She asked

"Mary, I'm making a commitment to both of you. I want to be a father to him. I love him …and you so very much."

Mary smiled and wiped away a tear, "Joe, I love you, too, more than I thought I could love anyone, except my son, and I…I would be honored to be your wife."

Joe smiled, "So I take it that's a yes?"

"Oh yeah." She leaned and kissed him

**THE FOLLOWING DAY**

Mary had called Rhoda and her parents the night before with the big news and they all were extremely happy for her. She'd had a rough rode at times and to see her so happy was a relief to those who cared about her. But she needed to tell one person face to face. She left Mattie with her parents and drove to his apartment. She knocked on the door and after what seemed an eternity he opened it.

"Hi." She said smiling

"Hi." He replied back, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." She explained, "Can I come in."

"Oh, sure." He stepped back letting her in

"So, how are you, Lou?"

"Oh, you know, I'm alright." He said, "How are you…and Matthew?"

She smiled slightly, "I'm great, but I miss my friend." She said, "And so does Mattie."

"Well, you know, I've been busy." He told her looking down

"Uh huh, well, I came here to tell you that I'm getting married." She said, "And I sure hope you're not too busy to come to the wedding."

He finally looked up, "Married? Joe proposed?"

"Yes, last night." She held up her left hand to show him the ring, "You'll come, won't you?"

"Sure, I'll come." He said thinking about the conversation he'd had with Murray a few months ago. He'd never been able to get up the courage to tell Mary how he felt but he decided if he didn't do it now he would regret it for the rest of his life, "But there's something I have to say, Mary."

"What is it?" She asked

He nervously rubbed his hands together, "Mary, I know things have changed over the past few months and that all the talk before about my being there for you and Matthew…"

"Lou, our friendship doesn't have to end because I'm getting married. Matthew adores you and I couldn't imagine our lives without you."

He took her hands in his, "But that's just it, Mary. I don't think we can be friends anymore."

She exhaled heavily, "Of course we can."

"No, we can't." He repeated, "We can't because I love you."

Mary gave him a puzzled look, "Well, I love you too, that's why it would be silly for us not to be friends."

He shook his head, "No, I mean I'm…in…love… with…you." He said slowly

"In love…Lou you don't mean that." She could hardly believe it

"No, I mean every word, Mary." He said looking her directly in the eye

"And you waited until I told you I'm getting married to tell me?"

"You think this was easy for me?" He asked, "I've been trying to figure out the best time to tell you and there just didn't seem to be one."

"So, what do you want me to do?" She asked, "Break off my engagement?"

He turned away from her, "No, I…I just want you to think about what I said. I know this may sound cliché but whether or not you feel the same way I had to tell you or I knew I would regret it."

She had no idea what to do. Part of her wanted to go to him and assure him but assure him of what? He just dropped a bombshell on her and she did need to process what he said, "I need some time, Lou. Can you give me that?"

Without turning to look at her he simply nodded and she walked out the door

It was lunch time and she already had plans to meet Gayle. She had hoped to show up beaming from ear to ear and showing off her ring. But she really needed some advice. When she got to the restaurant Gayle was already there. She immediately could tell something was bothering her friend

"Hey, what's the matter?" She asked as Mary sat down across from her, "Is Matthew alright?"

"Oh, yeah, he's fine." Mary assured her

"Is it Joe? Did you two break up?"

"No, as a matter of fact." She showed her the ring

Gayle smiled, "Does this mean?"

"Oh yeah, he proposed last night." Mary said with a lot less enthusiasm than a woman getting married should have

"Well, don't pass out from all the excitement." Gayle quipped, "What is it, then?"

Mary sighed, "It's Lou."

Gayle nodded knowingly, "You have feelings for him too, don't you?"

"No, but he just told me he's in love with me." Mary explained, "I went to see him to tell him in person about the engagement and he just laid it all out there."

"And you're not sure how you feel?" Gayle asked taking a sip of water

"Gayle, I've never thought of him that way." Mary took a drink of water too

"Never?" Gayle asked

"No." She repeated, "Come on, he was my boss. I've never looked at him like that."

"Do you think you could?" She asked, "I mean it is so out of the realm of possibility that you could feel more for him than you realize?"

"I don't know. I mean Joe is offering me the whole deal. He loves me, he loves my son and is ready to commit."

"Did Lou say he wanted to marry you?"

"No, he didn't. He just said he was in love with me and wanted me to think about it." She said

"Mary, despite what you must think I hate giving advice but just because Joe is ready to commit doesn't mean he's the one. You need to sort out how you feel about both of them."

"I love them both."

"It's not about which one you love. It's about which one you are in love with."

Mary nodded and they ate lunch in relative silence. She promised to call Gayle if she felt like talking more and she put up a good front when she picked up Matthew at her parents. They were so thrilled for her. She went home and put Matthew down for his nap and sat in the rocking chair trying to sort things out. She loved Joe, very much, and he was offering her everything she wanted but could she so easily dismiss the idea of being in love with Lou. Maybe if she knew exactly what he was offering she could make a decision. But Gayle was right. Even if Lou wasn't ready to marry her did that mean he wasn't the right one? But first she had to decide exactly how she felt about him. Did she even have those feelings? She got up and went over to the bed and pulled the blanket up around her sleeping son. She also had to think about what was best for him and that wasn't easy. Joe and Lou both would be a wonderful father for him. That wasn't the issue. The issue was her own feelings. She stroked his hair and walked out the door.

**TWO YEARS LATER-CHRISTMAS TIME**

He and Mary sat on the couch and watched Matthew open his presents. He was now four years old and the apple of their eye. He adopted Matthew not long after they got married and he couldn't love him more than if he was his own flesh and blood.

Matthew opened his last present which was a brand new football, "Cool!" He exclaimed walking over to his parents, "Daddy, can you show me how to throw it later?"

"Well, it's a little cold to play outside and you know we don't play in the house." He explained, "Right, Mommy?"

"Uh, right." Mary said, "So what would my two favorite guys like for breakfast?"

"Oh, you don't have to do that. I'll take care of it." He offered

She got up off the couch, "No, I'll do it. How about pancakes, huh?"

Matthew looked at her, "With chocolate chips?"

"Yes, with chocolate chips." She agreed and headed into the kitchen

He turned to his son, "Mattie, you stay here and play. I'm gonna see if I can help Mom."

"Okay, Dad." Matthew said as he played with his brand new race car

He headed to the kitchen and stood for a moment in the doorway watching her. He loved her more than words could say. He smiled as she mixed the batter putting in tons of chocolate chips. He came up behind her and put his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her swollen belly. They would have their own child in a few months and nothing was more beautiful to him than watching as the baby grew inside her.

"You know you make it difficult for me to spoil you." He told her caressing her belly

She smiled feeling comfort in his arms, "You know I hate just sitting around."

He kissed the back of her neck, "I know but I love taking care of you."

"And you do." She said turning around and kissing him

THE END

So, dear readers, I leave it up to you. Who did Mary choose, or do you hope she chose?


End file.
